


All or Nothing

by Aeius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeius/pseuds/Aeius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of semi-complete silly fanfic drabbles of volleyball babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Kageyama T./Sugawara K.) 9 & 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 30 Day OTP Challenge.
> 
> _Wearing each other’s clothes._

He was late.  
  
That’s what Kageyama Tobio kept on thinking as he made his way on the school grounds, rushing right across the patch of brown dirt and scattered pebbles to the metal staircase that led to the volleyball’s club room. His fingers clutched the strap of his bag tightly, not that he would ever admit to being scared or nervous for the punishment of being tardy but picturing the fearsome, disgruntled scowl on the face of their captain…definitely sent a chill down his spine.  
  
Almost out of breath, the first year quickly slipped inside once the door opened. Kageyama stilled in surprise before he could drop his bag aside, catching the sudden attention of the lone figure. The room was quiet, no one else in sight except for the two, but Kageyama could hear the rapid beating of his heart against his chest.  
  
Though he hasn’t been in Karasuno for long, Kageyama has already memorized who had light-silver hair and wide brown eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Sugawara-san." Kageyama said, inclining his head forward, directing it to the other young supervisor of Karasuno and instantly headed for his locker.  
  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Was Sugawara Koushi’s first greeting back at him, while Kageyama placed his belongings inside, busy unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt with an amused smile as his gaze remained at Kageyama’s. “I didn’t expect for you to attend this late for the first time.”  
  
Kageyama lowered his head, looking down at his feet as he mumbled guiltily, “Sorry.” He held his breath for a moment, waiting for his upperclassman to respond. He could still feel Sugawara staring at him, which didn’t help abate his guilt. “I actually lost track and I’m…”  
  
“No, it’s alright,” Sugawara assured, lightly waving his hand in the air. “Unlike Daichi, I’m not that strict when it comes to rules and time. You better get to it then…” He paused in mid-sentence then silence enveloped between them.  
  
Did Sugawara remembered that there should be a consequence for fellow latecomers? Or maybe Kageyama was no longer permitted to enter the gymnasium? With Sugawara not saying anything and his eyes too concentrated only at Kageyama, it didn’t allow for the latter’s heart to relax easily.  
  
“Uhm…Kageyama,” Sugawara called as if he remembered something that has been bothering him for quite awhile. “That shirt you’re wearing…”  
  
Kageyama decided to take a look on himself, following at whatever Sugawara was so curious about. His mind went blank then rose in panic when he finally discovered on what it was. Kageyama actually failed to notice the number 2 that was printed on the shirt’s front. He apologized to Sugawara, red in the face as he tried to take it off in a hurry. As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough to wear somebody else’s shirt, it also had to belong to one of his respected seniors and their team’s vice-captain.  
  
Sugawara bit the front of his lip before he poured out a mere soft chuckle, unable to resist in finding the frantic setter’s little dilemma amusing. He walked right to where Kageyama’s locker was as his laugh calmed down, picking up the Karasuno uniform then settling it over himself.  
  
"How does it look?” Sugawara asked, stretching down the end of Kageyama’s- _his_ shirt as he continued to check out how it looked on him. “Hm, I guess it’s a little bit big but it looks just about my size.”  
  
"It looks the same,” Kageyama drawled, staring at the 9 and the drawn satisfied look on his senpai’s face. Although Kageyama was dominant, in terms of height, he watched with interest as the worn shirt seems to fit just right on the silver-haired teen. The size, not being too uncomfortably tight nor too big in having loose sleeves, but was almost perfect for Sugawara. Deep crimson gradually settled back on Kageyama’s cheeks and added in haste. “Except for…the number.”  
  
“I know. I was just playing with you.” said the older setter in a lightful joking tone. Languidly, Sugawara walked toward the first year, reaching out to fix the awful crease of the collar. “Well, I think this works on you.” He then returned a genuine smile that Kageyama could barely stand to look at properly with shaky knees and nervous, sweaty hands.  
  
Maybe it wasn’t too late, Kageyama thought.


	2. (Bokuto K./Akaashi K.) Haven't Had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the [HQ!! kink meme prompt](http://hqkinkmeme.livejournal.com/622.html?thread=19310#t19310).
> 
>   _Akaashi spoils the Fukurodani’s ace too much. But what else can he do when Bokuto affects him the same way?_

Fukurodani's manager was the first from the group to step outside, feeling the sudden intensity of Tokyo's summer heat. She scanned around the empty lot for any other schools besides theirs while the steps of the members was heard as they descended from the bus one-by-one.  
  
"...Please tell me that he's still not sleeping inside the bus." She hung her head low when she finished the head count. And apparently, Tokyo’s champion team was missing one of their most favorable captain. Having her spent years in checking on the members and their practices for major tournaments, this was another routine she was already accustomed to. She didn’t dismiss the subject so lightly when she easily noted the disapproval from everyone’s faces. “You guys better make sure to wake him up, otherwise I’ll  _double_  the afternoon laps.”  
  
The manager accosted the team with a glare then, forcefully willing one of them to accept the responsibility of waking the troublesome ace. All gazes inevitably shifted to Akaashi Keiji, which was wholly unexpected  _and_  unwelcome, in the junior's perspective.  
  
Returning inside the bus while the rest grabbed their luggages from the compartment, the second year student searched every aisle until he was able to find the familiar white and gray-streaked hair that's spiked up-- rather obnoxiously, Akaashi told himself silently-- peeking out at the back row. Akaashi wasn’t too pleased by being volunteered for the task without having a say in it, but if it’s anything that has to do with Bokuto Koutaro in it, it would always be a chore for Akaashi.   
  
The third year was fast asleep, slouched on the lumpy chair while leaning against the dirty bus window with drool trailing from the side of his cheek.  
  
 _Disgusting_ , Akaashi thought while grimacing.   
  
“Bokuto-san.” He called out, cautiously nudging Bokuto at the shoulder. When he didn’t receive any reply from the ace, Akaashi looked down at him in a small frown. He released a deep sigh before reaching for the sports bag that was nestled on top of their team captain’s seat, and throwing the heavy apparel at Bokuto's face without any hesitation.   
  
Bokuto jolted out of his dreamscape when the pack hit his face hard, “ _Wha-?!_ ” He blinked a few times, thoughts still in a groggy state, before looking up and only to find Akaashi was standing right next to him. He was watching in silence, but Bokuto could see the visible annoyance that was present on the setter’s face.   
  
“What the hell, Akaashi?!” Bokuto yelled, pressing on his sudden previous reaction. He would have rolled his eyes instead, but decided to turn his head away and didn’t bother to look at Bokuto right in the eye since Akaashi knew what was about to come. “This is not how you treat your senpai!”  
  
“Manager says it’s about time to wake up and get ready.” Akaashi said, completely ignoring the complaint and acting like he wasn’t mistreated in a short special lecture by his upperclassman.  
  
It was so difficult to make another comeback when it came between him and Akaashi, but Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck as he immediately sobered up and settled to end it by saying with a pout, “Geez, why couldn't you have woken me up gently then?”  
  
Akaashi darted at Bokuto with one of his perfectly straight ‘ _I tried_ ’ face. As if he hadn’t been trying hard enough, then walking off.  
  
“Bring my bag for me Akaashi.” Bokuto requested, groaning behind a pathetic whine. He was hoping Akaashi would come and try to help him out, however, the latter proved the opposite over Bokuto’s expectations as he just kept on walking away, giving more distance between them. “I’m too tired to carry it.”  
  
“How can  _you_  still be tired when all you did was sleep throughout the whole trip?” Akaashi replied, back still facing Bokuto.  
  
“Sleeping makes me tired!”  
  
The whole Fukurodani team made their way toward their private resting place and Bokuto, in the lead, held a triumphant smile while Akaashi trailed beside him with two bags carried in each side. One of their members caught up to the sophomore’s side and careful enough to whisper behind their captain’s back, “Akaashi-san, don’t you think you’re spoiling Bokuto too much?”   
  
Apparently, few of them were able to witness the conversation that took place between the two athletes. It would have been quite tiresome for someone else to tend to Bokuto’s needs, but if there ever was, taking care of the ace would still be left under the hands of Akaashi.   
  
"I know."   
  
“But seriously, not to the extent of how much you spoil him though!"  
  
Akaashi was unable to say another word, not quite listening nor understanding on what he meant as he glanced silently at Bokuto who was too busy laughing after he tried to come up with a poor, lame corny joke at their manager.


	3. (Tanaka R. & Sugawara K.) Genie AU: Wish

It wouldn’t be an easy attempt for anyone to get to the other side of the great palace walls, but it was no problem at all for someone who grew up in the streets and having the mastery of stealing and freerunning from the guards. Avoiding the watchful eye of the sultan’s men was similar to the way he would steal a loaf of bread from a merchant’s stand. He didn’t waste any effort or time to enter the gates as he hid underneath an incoming delivery carriage.  
  
His formulated plan so far was to:  _get in, steal the most sacred treasure, and get out._  
  
Behind one of the marble stoned-pillars, Tanaka waited until two huge guards walked past the gold-plated door. According to the tip of his informant, there was an entrance that led to the ancient treasury of the palace’s royal family. Tanaka trudged out of his hiding by the time the hallway was cleared then headed for the throne’s entryway. He pushed the heavy brass handle, slipping in through the door’s open gap.  
  
Inside the room, various prized golden delicacies welcomed him. His eyes couldn’t believe at the amount of different possessions that were left lying around in the royal room, some almost touching the ornate ceiling, and in the middle of the enchanted gold stood an exquisite, vibrant bronze lamp. There wasn’t a speck of dust on its gleamy surface when Tanaka approached the ornament’s stand. This must have been the family’s most valued treasure, which his informant told him about.  
  
He picked up the sole item that was worth more than a bunch of taken apples and needless coins tossed by the prideful rich folks. Tanaka knew that this would be enough for him, snatching the lamp off its pedestal then made his quick getaway out of the palace without bothering to seize the rest of the other jewelries.  
  
After his escape from the king’s territory, he held the lamp before him. Inspecting it closely, the lamp beamed a spot of light on its unscratched side. Tanaka checked for anything else inside and the lamp was empty. As clean as it already was, Tanaka ripped a small piece at his worn capris to polish the artifact more. He rubbed the lamp thoroughly with extreme care, admiring his handiwork to make it look cleaner than it was before. Not that anything changed with it, but Tanaka felt more satisfied. He placed the stolen treasure at his side, letting himself lie beside it on the dirty floor.  
  
Tanaka had tried to help his big sister, although no one was interested to accept him in labor. But now, he’ll have the exact money in obtaining a bigger and elegant house just for the two of them. And that would be fulfilled by selling the family’s sacred heirloom at an incredible price. Soon the heaviness of his eyelids whisked him to deep sleep.  
  
Drifting to darkness, a close, soft whisper sung out that his wish was to be granted.  
  
Tanaka had a good dream, however, he knew a dream of being surrounded by delicious cuisine and fine liquor with a group of beautiful ladies that tugged teasingly around his shoulders wouldn’t actually become a reality. He was tempted to stay on his makeshift bed, but he felt like somebody was watching him.  
  
He stirred a bit from his sleep, opening his eyes slowly to see a man settled right next to him. The stranger had light brown eyes, whose gaze didn’t waver from Tanaka’s, as if he had been observing him there for a long while, then he held an innocent smile once he saw Tanaka looking at him in wide realization.  
  
Screaming was a good option. But instead, Tanaka dragged himself away for his protection against the trespasser’s shady intentions. He yelled at the guy, flustered in anger,  _“_ _Who the-how the hell did you get in here?!_ ”  
  
The man didn’t seem threatened by Tanaka nor did he look like the type to kill anyone in a blink of an eye. He got up, revealing that he wore clean long silk robes. “Why, who else do you think it was?” The giveaway of his gentle voice didn’t seem to bother Tanaka. It was completely different from the ones he had beaten in a street brawl. And to the man’s question, Tanaka looked around the room to see that there wasn’t anyone else but him, excluding the intruder.  
  
"Yes, you sir." The man continued while he placed both of his hands behind him, he smiled much able to completely read Tanaka by his surprised daze. "and quite I must say, you do look rather more peaceful in your sleep."


	4. (Kuroo T./Akaashi K.) Little Plaything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kuroo does love to play._

Akaashi Keiji struggled under the weight that rested on top of him. With arms pinned above his head by the upperclassman’s strong grip, he frowned when he had a clear glimpse at the face before him. The idiot had the usual wicked grin in place whenever he had something up in his sleeve.  
  
Except Kuroo Tetsurou has no literal sleeve on his person at the moment, the Nekoma captain having discarded his shirt earlier  
  
"You know that you’re not supposed to be here in the first place."  
  
"But I know you’d want me to," Kuroo cooed against his ear, sounding as if straddling Akaashi on the cold locker room floor was some child’s play. "Or rather, would you want my hands to do it for you?"  
  
His uncompromising will to resist Kuroo’s attempts allowed him to try and shake the man off him. Trying to escape as he can, it was pointless since Kuroo didn’t budge from his position but he could see that the stubbornness in Akaashi wouldn’t falter that easily. Maybe it was about time for Kuroo to discipline that aggressive behavior in his own way like any rightful captain would.  
  
Having his guard down, Kuroo pulled the setter toward him, close enough for their faces to almost touch. Akaashi wanted to cover his own flustered face so badly as he saw the smirk grew wide in the other’s favor.  
  
"Quite so gullible, aren’t you Keiji?" Kuroo teased, showing teeth that was equal to a dangerous feline.  
  
"Let go off me," Akaashi said threateningly as he found the captain’s idea of a game rather ridiculous and alarming. His eyes narrowed at the one lying above him who didn’t seem to have any intent in releasing him anytime soon."Let go or I’ll-"  
  
Kuroo stopped in whatever he was about to do next before he mumbled a “hm”. “You’ll what?” He inquired, not giving any time for Akaashi to finish his sentence. As if not intimidated by the threat or vicious glare, it didn’t stop Kuroo from touching Akaashi’s thigh, which he made the sophomore to flinch at the touch. “I should really teach you about the difference between that peckish so-called owl-faced ace and me. I’m not someone who you can order around like a kid, Keiji-kun.”  
  
Desperately trying to squirm out of Kuroo’s grasp, Akaashi cursed silently as it proves to be yet another futile attempt due to Kuroo being set with not letting him go.  
  
Slowly, it dawned on Akaashi what Kuroo’s intent really was, causing the air around them become heavier with tension.


	5. (Kuroo T./Tanaka R.) First Kiss

The bottle stopped.  
  
The person that sat before him in their circle curtly responded an ‘oho’ in acquiring the first lucky spin by Tanaka, taking it like it wasn’t that a big deal for their ego.  
  
"C-Can’t we take another spin?" Tanaka asked, more like begged for it. His upperclassmen shook their heads at him.  
  
"Sorry Tanaka," Sugawara answered for the other two’s stead. He held an uneasy smile, whether to find it quite a pity for the second year or a laughable situation for the rest who joined the game. "as the game is still on, you have to do it unless you’d rather consider in letting us strip you off your clothes.”  
  
After watching the bottle land at the person he was dared to get his mack on, the smile from Tanaka Ryuunosuke faltered rock-bottom to an extreme disbelief. He frantically chanted in his head for the so-called enlightened one to please please grant someone who was willing to switch with him, trade places with the chosen fellow or take away his life to Nirvana right then and there.  
  
Tanaka concluded that he wasn’t ready for this.  
  
"C’mon Ryuu!" Nishinoya Yuu yelled from his side, cheering him a hard pat on the back. "You’re a man who wouldn't back down from any sort of challenge, right? You can do this! Take it like a man!"  
  
Noya was right while Tanaka gathered the pieces of his broken spirit together. He gave a firm nod at his classmate because he knew that he can do this. He was indeed, a man. And no man wouldn’t be righteous enough to be considered a man if he easily threw in the towel at a stupid little game of spin the bottle.  
  
He stood up then approached the captain of red and black who looked as if he was the sane one that had a facile amusement at their downfall. A clear, dangerous smirk attached onto Kuroo Tetsurou that was distinctive as a wild stray cat’s.  
  
Kuroo rose up from his seat too once Tanaka got close to him. Tanaka could see that they had a good ten centimeter difference in terms of their height.  
  
"Hey, you should bend so that we can get this over with!" He pulled forth a face at Kuroo just to prove his point with intimidation.  
  
Except it didn’t work for the captain to be taken aback at Tanaka’s loud outburst. Nonetheless, he did so as requested and considerate enough to lean forward at the one who came from their rivaled school.  
  
"I hope you’re ready for what’s coming to you."  
  
Tanaka swallowed hard at whatever’s left of him. He was a brave soul who wouldn’t flinch at a volleyball that would smack directly to his face or at a fearsome brute during a match. But the moment he heard that short speech slurred out of the ever-cunning Nekoma’s representative. Regardless of being a bad-ass baldie, the catch in Kuroo’s voice managed to rise the hair from his arms to the back of his neck.  
  
At the thought of taking on the first move, Kuroo fought Tanaka to it when he inconspicuously caught his hands onto the side of Tanaka’s face, and pulled off the distance between them. Tanaka felt sudden rush of panic, having someone else whom he wasn’t very familiar with, then grief arose within him while Kuroo swiped away Tanaka’s golden chance of getting his own first kiss.


	6. (Kageyama T. & Hinata S.; Iwaizumi H.) Volleyball is the Game of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No romance applied, only for the sport itself._

Hinata watched while Kenma’s team took over the practice court, overpowering the other school with their competitiveness in keeping the ball to continuous play. Nekoma’s captain switched the next to a smooth feint move, Kageyama rolled his eyes at the guy’s instinctive way of showing-off, but Hinata could see that the feline grin on Kuroo’s face meant that he was taking the game really serious.  
  
On the other, Fukurodani had no trouble in dealing with any of the countered ball by Nekoma. Even if the uncanny enthusiastic shouts of Bokuto rounded him up after a block, not even his teammates were bothered though, that didn’t back him down from getting a point. And everyone connected as one knew that they just can’t lose this game, not even as a practice match, not even from another school, not even to themselves.  
  
He couldn’t help it. Every time he’d watch a starting game, the feeling of his blood pumping hard urged him to use that energy to train more, practice without ever stopping until his legs would give out. Hinata did another one of his impossible jumps, being the shortest in the team that had the quickest ability to reach at any incredible height, until he slipped a miss then landed on the gymnasium’s solid floor. Kageyama twitched at his failure, earning Hinata another heated lecture from him on the proper points of their timing and switches.  
  
"Again?" Kageyama asked him with ball ready.  
  
He didn’t need to answer the person who took away his chance on the first winning during their junior high. Where he should go. When should he jump. How much power should the hit take to Kageyama’s toss. What direction should he let the ball go once he’s in the air. He concentrated to a dash at a side of the net, breathing slowing down to clear his head, to see everything in a different atmosphere. The image of Nekoma and Fukurodani’s match played repetitively in his mind.  
  
Hinata lobbed the ball smoothly to the other side of the court.  
  
"Nice job." Hinata looked at Kageyama, who voluntarily fetched the ball under the net, and it seemed that the so-called king of the court actually gave another praise to him. "For a dumbass."  
  
In a split, Hinata frowned.  
  
Iwaizumi gazed at the two with sincere wonder as he stood by the public gym door. Those two had the potential, everyone in Karasuno did. But as Seijou still stands, they’ll not let any other school get in their way.


	7. (Daichi S./Michimiya Y.) Outside the Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having other AU ideas popping up so we'll see if I get to start on it seriously.
> 
> Trying to work on my tenses and god, I'm so freaking terrible at this. I'm not really happy at how this turned out so I still need more practice.

In the center of volleyball, Daichi Sawamura handles the game with his strong, quick legwork and practiced receives. He has already gained a sharp grasp of where the ball will land at their side, the timing of the opponent’s jump, and when to strike a counterattack.

But when it comes to outside the court of team play and flying volleyballs, it becomes difficult for him as he can’t seem to apply that same routine on a new and entirely different kind of level.

"Come on Sawamura." Yui Michimiya says, holding out her hand as she waits for the next one to load. The plead in her soft voice stirs up the uneasiness in him, revealing his uncertainty as he lightly bites the middle of his chapped lower lip.

"I’m really not that good at playing." he admits, waving one hand while the other rubs the back of his neck. But he stills when he recognizes the determined and undefeated look from the girls volleyball captain. “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”

She crosses her arms over her chest, proving to Daichi that she’s unwilling to back down her offer. “It wouldn’t be fair if I’m the only one playing while you’re just standing there watching me.”

And it seems that she isn't taking no as a straight answer.

* * *

Daichi tries his best to catch up to Yui, but ends up falling behind as the number of his fails and misses increases. His feet stomp clumsily on the glowing platform, and his reaction at the flying arrows is too slow because of his stiff movements.

The song comes to an end and Daichi exhales in relief while he leans against the railing, feeling completely free as their turn is finally over.

“See? Now wasn’t that fun?”

The results of their performance are shown on the screen and, as expected, Daichi attains the lowest score while Yui succeeds in having hers at the top five.

“That was terrible.” She looks at him in surprise, but he allows himself to continue. “And I meant in a  _terribly_  fun sort-of-way, even if I was all over the place. But you weren’t so bad there, Michimiya.”

Yui sends a smile at him, and he could almost see that she looks happier than before.


End file.
